


This Is Our Story My Ex-Bestfriend

by vhelz_roxanne



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Fights, Friendship, High School, Love, Love Letters, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhelz_roxanne/pseuds/vhelz_roxanne
Summary: Felix writes a small letter to Changbin where he remembers some memories and confesses his love for him.





	This Is Our Story My Ex-Bestfriend

I miss you,

I miss you my bestfirend,

I miss your eyes that can reach my soul and see the real me.

I miss those moments where you played with my fingers and then you wrapped them between your hands.

You didn't care if we were in a crowded place.  
You didn't care if everyone was looking at us.  
You always held my hands and squeezed them tightly.

I still remember that time we had to evacuate from our school because of a broken tube of gas. I wasn't thinking straight back then and I didn't bring my coat.  
I was freezing outside, after all it was a cold cloudy December day. You were shivering just like me, but when you saw me you instantly hugged me telling me that we could keep each other warm, I wouldn't have to suffer the cold air and you were going to protect me from freezing.

Unfortunately, due to a mistake I did we faught really hard, eventually we made up but things weren't like before anymore.

Remember why we faught? You confessed you still liked Hyunjin but told me not to tell him anything. You know me though, I was a nosey little shit and of course I askes him if he still liked you back. When I told you his negative reaction you were shocked. I could see your eyes going from hurt to angry.  
Angry for what I did, for what I said. I thought it was the best thing for you to know the truth but I forgot how much the truth could hurt.

But I said to myself that it was fine, at least we were still friends.

From that Wednesday, yeah I still remember that day where you stopped talking to me, I tried my best to reach out to you again. 

Just when I lost all hopes of you forgiving me and decided to finally move on, you came back turning my life upside down once again. With a simple smile I was on my knees again ready to have you back in my life.

We started again to act like friends but I knew things between us changed, you became colder and distant, you stopped calling me with that nickname you gave me that no one else was allowed to call me, you didn't even call me by my name, you simply called me by my surname as if I was just an acquaintance, you stopped hugging me, you stopped looking at me like you did before instead you looked at me with indifference. 

But I tried to convince myself that I was fine, at least we were talking to each other again.

Days passed by and with them months flew in a blink, but things between the two of us didn't improve in fact they got more and more worse, until I realized that we stopped talking to each other.

Of course I was suffering but I thought that I was still fine, at least I could see you from far away.

Our last day as high school students came too fast and tears were already falling from my eyes.

I was crying so hard but I wasn't the only one, "he" was also crying, I knew you would go to him, after all you loved him, and me, I was just your ex-bestfriend. I turned around to block the scene from my view but after a few seconds I felt two arms wrapping around my waist and I saw your head resting on my left shoulder.

In front of the gates, amidst all those people you grabbed my arm and pulled me in one of those bone crushing hugs that I really missed.

"I love you and I'll miss you" you said smiling sadly before kissing me on the lips then you left me there alone with my eyes still wide opened.

"I love you too" I whispered but I knew you didn't hear me, a single tear falling down my cheek.

That was the last time I saw and talked to you.

And now here I am writing this letter, just because I need you to know my feelings. I really loved you, more that a simple best friend, the lovers type. I only realised my real feelings that day you kissed me. I've always been slow when it came to love. Those confusing feelings only became clear when I lost you. The feeling were real.  
I think I still have feelings for you, but I can't live with them anymore.

I always said that I was fine, but now I'm not, not anymore.

I'm writing this things because this is the last time I'll talk to you, and through this letter I'm sending away my feelings for you.

I love you Binnie.  
Goodbye.

Your Bokkie.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I actually wrote back in 2013 based on real events. I just recently found it again and decided to post it. Leace me some comments and tell me your thoughts.  
> Thank you so much for reading this story!


End file.
